Bind, Murcielago
by Star-Child-Yeci
Summary: One Shot, Drabble Collection / Orihime reflects back on a question she had asked Ulquiorra concerning his zanpaktou. She remembers, laughs and cries.
1. Entonces eres come Batman o Dracula?

**A/N:** So when Ulqui's Resurrection was revealed, my little brother had been watching the Dark Knight and it was right at that part where he opens the glider and it forms bat wings. I kept thinking of the irony. When Ulqui revealed the second stage of his Resurrection, my little brother was watching Batman Begins and it was right at the part where Batman sprays the Scarecrow with fear toxin and start interrogating him. And the scene ended when Ulqui said true despair. It was really strange. Then rabid plot bunnies attacked me and now I have two ideas for an UlquiHime multi-chap.

I had to get some UlquiHime angst out and I wrote this. Both hinting my ideas for the two UlquiHime stories I plan to make in due time.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra and Orihime (I personally think this pairing is Canon and not Crack for the MANGA at least. They got rid of a lot of UlquiHime moments in the Anime.)

* * *

"Espada-san?" Inquired the young woman. Her bright orange hair seemed to dull as they walked through the garganta. The unlikely pair were headed towards Las Noches.

The melancholic looking Espada turned her and said simply, "What is it, onna?" His eyes like always; were hardened, a green that was metallic. His pale features constrasted greatly with his jet black hair.

"You have a zanpaktou...I wonder what the name of it is..." said Orihime; the onna in plain English: woman. She tapped her chin in thought. Ulquiorra's face showed no emotion like usual. "Hmm...Death? Sadness? Raccoon? I know!"

Ulquiorra arched his eyebrows slightly. "PANDA!" He could hardly believe that the onna would be able to guess the name of zanpaktou. She wasn't even guessing in the right language.

Ulquiorra sighed at the foolishness of the onna. Comparing him to an animal that was nothing but trash. She kept trying to guess, and that made him feel slightly ticked off. He didn't show it. He then said quietly, "Murciélago."

Orihime heard the small response to her guesses. She tried out the word on her tongue. It seemed vaguely familiar. "Mur-SI-L-ago...No that's not right..." She began muttering herself thinking back on the few names of animals that Chad had told about. She snapped her fingers and said, "Bat."

Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly in surprise, maybe the onna wasn't as stupid as seemed.

"So you're like Dracula or Batman right?"

Ulquiorra's eyes darkened and he thought to himself bitterly, Maybe not.

* * *

Orihime had begun accustomed to her captor's reitatsu. It was cold, and dark. Yet in some twisted way it made her feel safe, because she knew that he would never hurt her, never take advantage of her. So when his reitatsu became darker and deadlier then before she made a request. She wished to go see him, to see how he looked like.

As they set foot at the top of the dome and gazed on as the battle between two people went on, she thought bitterly, Just like Batman. The tears forever imprinted on his skin seemed to grow a tad bit wider. He had huge bat wings and his uniform bean more like a robe. Yet at the same time it reminded Orihime of a dress she had once seen in a store window. She berated herself for her foolishness and watched. Her eyes glazed over with worry for both of the fighters.

Though as he changed into his second form, his appearance becoming more and more beast-like. Those large black wings and a tail. His hollow hole, forever taunting him, showing that he had no heart. It caused Orihime's eyes to narrow.

This was true despair.

That same hollow hole seemed to drip with a black substance and the fur that seemed to cover his arms and the lower part of his body. The claws that had formed and the tear-marks that had grown wider...

Orihime corrected her previous assumption. Her eyes widened in horror as she though back to an American song that she had once heard. "Vampires will Never Hurt You..." she said softly. What a lie.

* * *

**A/N:** Drabble-ish one shot. My first UlquiHime. Hopew you liked and if you did clic-ku the green button to leave a review. Flamers, go ahead and leave a list of complaints, it's not like I'll listen. IF its some good criticism and not some crap that says, "YOUR ON CRACK! ULQUIHIME SUCKS!" Then I might listen.

And one last thing: *POKE* cuz ART is a BLAST!


	2. Ojos Verdes o Come Salvar una Vida

**A/N: **More UlquiHime. This is another oneshot so this will be my UlquiHime oneshot place. Thanks to the latest chapter I decided to put this up. Angst and Tragedy in this one-shot. I really like the latest BLEACH chapter [353] though it made me cry.

**Summary: **Orihime thinks back and notices how much she's learned since coming to Las Noches. How she has learned to read people thanks to Ulquiorra and as he speaks his last words she understands, thank to his eyes what he wants to say.

**Rated T** for Character Death

**Pairing: ** UlquiHime and thanks to the latest chapter completely Canon.

This is a...DRABBLE!

* * *

Eyes.

They told you everything yet nothing. I learned that because of my stay in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow's eyes were always fierce and passionate. He wanted to surpass everything and everyone; especially Ulquiorra. Loly and Melony, driven like fangirls had fear in their eyes when they saw me for a second time. Before they held a cruel look though Melony's held some pity.

Nnoitra. He wanted everything for himself. Selfish narrowed eyes.

Syazel. When Aizen asked that I had to go see him so as to gather information about my health I was scared. His eyes reminded me of the 12th Division captain. Deadly in a scientific way...yearning to know everything despite the cost or death of others.

Stark. Out of all them, he was surprisingly pleasant. His eyes slightly drowsy always held an air of power. It didn't take me long until I began to suspect that he had a high position in the Espada. Seeing as how he did what he wanted all the time. Sleep.

Ulquiorra. I knew him the best. After spending so much time with him, the minute gestures he made described his covered emotions. If he looked out of the corner of his eye, he was mad. If his eyes turned into a slight emerald green, he was pleased. If it turned hard and metallic, he was bored.

However for once I could not read him. He turned to me, and looked at me. My eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting."

I wanted to cry so badly. He was leaving me. He held out his hand to me. I was shocked, why would Ulquiorra do such a thing. "Are you scared of me, girl?"

When I first met Ulquiorra such as when he came to collect me, he called me 'girl'. After I had said those terrible words, acknowledging that I was to serve Aizen's, he called me onna; woman.

I paused as I watched him fade away into ash. Slowly, my lips formed his name, oh how I wanted to say his name. I had said it before, when I was alone, Ulquiorra. It felt foreign on my lips and it reminded vaguely of something in Spanish. El Que Llora; He Who Cries.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, my voice holding all the emotions I had been holding back, "I'm not scared."

In that brief moment that I looked in the haunting green eyes of his I understood what he was trying to say. He merely offered, "I see."

I reached for his hand; I had almost grasped his fully as I brushed my fingers against his. Then he was gone.

Then as the ash was blown away I took a deep breath. I breathed softly, "Arigatou, Ulquiorra-kun. Buenas Noches."

* * *

**A/N: **Orihime's last line is as follows: **Thank you, Ulquiorra. Good Night. **

I had Orihime add a -kun to the end of Ulqui's **FIRST** name. This expresses how close she was, seeing as how she refers to Ichigo by his last name, Kurosaki-kun, it also implies to me that she really did care for Ulquiorra.


	3. Facultades Mentales

**A/N:** More UlquiHime. Another Oneshot, completely unrelated to the others. Like always. This is what I wished could happen, if Orihime turned into Arrancar that would be an awesome plot twist.

**Summary:** Her sanity is sleeping away, just as how he slipped through her fingers as he was blown away. If she could, she would bring him back, but there's nothing left, he took away everything from her; her heart, her humanity and most important her sanity. Stuck in a world of black and white, she realizes how much of a hollow she has become.

**Rated T for** Lost of Mental Stability, Cruel Love, and Death Mild Violence

**Pairing: **UlquiHime

**TRAGEDY DRABBLE**

* * *

My eyes widened. What was happening to me. This reitatsu, it was so overwhelming. A voice spoke to me in my head. Whispering softly, it had a deadly sweetness. "Go on, give in to it. You know you want too..."

I grasped my head. What was this? My head felt it was about to explode. "Stop it...stop it..STOP IT!" I scream desperately. I felt something growing over my face and I clutch at it. This pain. I felt like something was being ripped out of me.

Kurosaki-kun was staring at me horrified. I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Help me.."

The bags under her eyes seem to be even more noticeable and her eyes widen. "Inoue!" yells Kurosaki-kun. Ishida he tries to run towards me, but is stopped by an unforeseen barrier. My reitatsu reaches its peak and then, on top of the dome of Menos Noches, the false sky of Las Noches, I changed.

"ULQUIORRA!" I scream desperately. There is laughter in my head. I shut my eyes and find myself in my mindscape. I had been here only once before. It was a forest, lush and green; it had always been raining, refreshing rain. However now it was unbearably cold, and te forest seemed dead.

"Hime-sama...I'm sorry to say, but it's my turn now." There was that voice again, sickeningly sweet. I looked for it's source. There it was. She looked like me, but wasn't. She had black hair, her skin a deathly white, she wore the same clothes as I. The black lines of the dress and her cruel eyes, black with yellow, shone brightly.

She laughed cruelly. "Who are you?!" I yelled, I was scared. So very scared, fear gripped me and fell back into the girl I used to be. Useless little Orihime.

"I'm you."

"Your l-lying!"

"Sorry, but it's true. Thanks to you I'm here. Though Ichigo and Rukia helped too." she said darkly. Her eyes filled with joy at my misfortune. "Your times up and its about time that we switched places. I'm not your servant anymore."

Then quick as a flash she knocked me off my feet and I was falling, falling.

Meanwhile:

In Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and Ishida watched in shock as they saw the reitatsu fade. There was Orihime, however she had a hollow mask in her hands. Tear marks like Ulquiorra, this time only blue ran down her cheeks. "**You know...thanks to you Ulquiorra is dead. I'm not going to forgive this time...**_**Kurosaki-kun.**_"

The thing that used to be Orihime shattered the mask and a sword formed at her side. Her hairclips had grown larger and were now bone white. She pulled of the remnants of the torn cape and there was a hollow hole, slightly above her chest.

The thing held a hand out in front her; her palm directed at Ichigo. "**Koten Zanshun. I reject**"

Tsubaki headed towards Ichigo, closer, closer until..."Orihime!"

I snapped awake. Sweat pouring down my face and I was shaking. I was on the couch in that solitary room. The only light coming from the window with bars preventing any escape. I looked around panicked, wondering who had called my name. The only other person in the room was Schiffer-san.

"Are you alright, onna?" His tone was cold, yet I welcomed it. I got up shakily and reached for him. He was so close. Had it been only a dream? I clung at his jacket desperately. I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. He seemed to be stunned for a moment then he merely stood there. Stoic, he hadn't budged. "Y-you're h-here...I t-thought y-you d-died...and t-then it h-happened s-so f-fast..."

It was only a dream, a nightmare. Nothing more, I kept telling myself in my head...just some horrible dream. "Schiffer-san...I w-was so s-scared..." looked up expecting to see Ulquiorra's green eyes with slit pupils but I saw no one.

I looked down at my hands; I had been clutching nothing but air.

What was happening to me? "C-come b-back, Schiffer-san, p-please come b-back...I'm l-losing m-myself in this p-place..."

Aizen grinned; he was currently in the monitor room. Gin beside him frowned. "Dont'cha think that's just a lil' too cruel?"

Aizen shook his head and turned to his second in command. "Whoever said life was fair? Either way, it will even easier to manipulate her now..." His eyes showed a pleased feeling, though his grin showed how cruel a person could be.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Orihime. For those interested her zanpaktou: It's blue, like Grimmjow's cocnerning the color scheme, the guard resembles her hair pins, and its command is: Mourn, Princessa de las Adas [Fairy Princess]


	4. Dejanos Ir!

**A/N: **UlquiHime caused by watching the Prince of Egypt.

**Summary: **The fighting has finally reached its peak and now the two armies confront themselves. Both with loses, Orihime asks for leniency. She is changed and as a certain Strawberry asks for her to come back, she tells them of the curse they are about to cause.

**Pairing:** _Slight_ UlquiHime More Ori-centric

**Rated T** for Dark-ish themes.

* * *

"Let us go!" I yelled. I was frustrated. I now was Aizen's. I was one of them, a traitor. When I changed, my personality did as well. My hand shook slightly as I grasped my sword, it was a regular katana, like the others. However it was just for show; my true power rested in my hair pins.

"Inoue, snap out of it!" yelled the orange haired vizard. Kurosaki, I frowned and my grip now became firm.

"Kurosaki, we ask for leniency! Both sides are wounded; let us recover and we can resume another day!" We were standing parallel to each other, separated by several feet. Behind me was the Espada, the TRUE Espada. I had been able to revive after much difficulty. However Syazel Apollo, Zommari, and Aaroniero, had been the exceptions. They became worthy of only the title of Fraccion.

I was now part of the Espada, and was the Regina of Las Noches. The queen. I became number 5, Grimmjow remained at 6 and Nnoitra was killed by Aizen himself after I brought him back.. The strongest hierro? No longer.

The new 9 and 2 were surprisingly pleasant people. They were mere children though, that was the main reason they hadn't been allowed in the Espada before. The new number 7 not so much, he was just as bad as Nnoitra.

I unsheathed my sword. it made a whistle as it was brought into the air. "May your water run red! May frogs, gnats, lice, and fleas overrun your land! May your livestock die of disease and may animals harm you! Disease and famine shall occur. May the rain of fire fall upon all of you! Darkness shall be cast over this land and nothing shall brighten the worlds for three days...The death of the first-born shall follow!" yelled I; I tried to reason with them, but now my power would have to begin. I knew that it would happen. If I willed it or if Aizen used the Orb the people of the Soul Society and Earth would suffer.

Ichigo remained unfazed and his face hardened. I was no longer the Inoue he knew once upon a time. "That will never happen!" He raised his hand to Zangetsu and drew his blade. Aiming it at the Arrancar and myself. The Arrancar prepared themselves even those who had been injured.

"Take the injured somewhere safe; have Syazel heal them, Number 8 go supervise that crazy man." I drew my sword and held it in front of me. I began gathering reitatsu in my sword, preparing. The only sounds began the whistles of swords being drawn.

I held my ground, I may have not been the highest of rank, but the numbers were irrelevant.

"How could you come to hate your nakama so much?" he asked. I smirked. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, his eyes searching for some of the old me.

I pondered the question. "Answer me!" I shook my head. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for his anger.

"We will never..."

"Let..."

"...the..."

"...my..."

"Arrancar go!" we shouted in unison.

"Mourn! Princesa de las Adas!"

"BANKAI!"

We fought with so much vigor. The clang of swords as the two armies rushed at each other. Dealing blows left and right. Ichigo looked pained. He was fighting Ulquiorra, picking up were they had left off.

Then as I turned I felt blood splatter my cheek. I blinked, confused. There was slaughter everywhere, confusion. The water would truly run red now.

* * *

**A/N: **yep I was bored.


	5. Adios Mi Nino

**A/N: **UlquiHime caused by watching the Prince of Egypt.

**Summary:** They lost and their punishment is cruel. Orihime dubbed a traitor after falling victim to Stockholm Syndrome has to protect her child for every male child of an Arrancar is sentenced to death. Orihime must protect her baby boy, no matter how it pains her.

**Pairing: **UlquiHime/GrimmNel

**Rated K+** for Child Separation and _implied_ Murder.

**ULQUIORRA is DEAD

* * *

**

Soul Society was cruel. Hear we were the last remnants of the people who once populated Las Noches. I was deemed as a traitor, for 'fraternizing' with the enemy. We were placed in a special section of the Seireitei. Sectioned off and our houses were mere shacks or small buildings created from wood and mud.

Our white clothing was burned, replaced instead with rags of clothing. Most of the Espada were dead. Those who had survived, males, were slaves. Sent to work during the day and being beaten into submission.

The female Arrancar and small children Arrancar were to stay home. I shared my meek home with Halibel and Sun-sun. On occasion Lillinette would come visit us out of boredom. Today I could hear the screams of the houses close by. I clutched my little boy close. He was so human. There was the tiniest hollow hole on his stomach. He also had marks, almost reminiscent of the permanent tears that flowed down his father's cheeks.

Instead they were like tears they were about to begin, the marks were only at the corners of his eyes. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, he reminded me so much of his father. He had the palest skin, not white, but cream.

I clutched my child. I turned my back on the window, the Shinigami scuttling outside, murdering. "I have nothing I can give you except for this one chance that you may live."

Halibel grabbed the basket and I covered my child with the large cloak I had managed to purchase. "Sun-sun, hide!" The Shinigami were close now. I went off to grab Lillinette and we began our journey. We ran as fast as we could. Being stripped of our reitatsu left us powerless.

As we were about to round a corner we heard a scream. "NO!" It was Nel. She clutched her daughter, only a few years old tightly as they murdered her newborn baby boy. Both fathered by Grimmjow. She was grabbed roughly and tossed aside, I watched on with horror. Halibel looked away and held onto Lillinette with an iron grip. We made sure the Shinigami were well out of sight before we continued. Nel was curled up outside her home, rocking her daughter back and forth.

We ran, the Shinigami were close behind. Running down streets and hiding behind pillars. We came to the edge of our poor would-be village and came to the river. I looked all around me and deeming it was safe, kneeled before the river. Lillinetter brought the basket before and took off the cover. I placed my sleeping boy in the basket. He frowned as if troubled. I sang to him and closed the basket.

I walked into the river, prayed, and let him go. I watched the waves carry him away. "River, flow gently for me. Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there.."

My tears flowed down my cheeks, as I spoke quietly. "Ulquiorra, watch over him."

* * *

**A/N: **If this happened then I'm sure Orihime would go to greath lenghts such as these to protect the kid. In case anyone is wondering, the kid survived. If you can guess who his would be parents are I'll give you a cookie! ;3

Clicku the button like always and leave a review!


	6. No te Recuerdas?

**A/N:**I'M BACK! Sorry for the hiatus!

**Summary: **Observe but don't interfere. Observe but remain silent. Observe and...don't regret.

**Rated T** for Child Seperation and Sad Hime

**Pairing: **UlquiHime [Completely Canon]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Orihime Inoue or Ulquiorra Cifer (Schiffer). If I did then he would be ressurected at some point and kick Ichigo's ass.

**ULQUI is DEAD (in this one)**

* * *

"What a beautiful baby boy! Don't you agree, Nii-sama?" said a rather suprised Rukia Kuchiki. "He looks so different, so pale, it's strange that the river brought him here, isn't it, Nii-sama?" Said man was quietly observing the baby boy that his younger sister held in her arms. "The river has brought this family many things, however this one is a first." remarked Byakuya Kuchiki, the older adoptive brother of Rukia.

The baby boy that Rukia held in her arms was none other then the son of Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer. Bright green emerald eyes with blue, barely noticeable, tear-marks located at the corners of his eyes. Jet-black hair, slightly disheveled. Pale, ivory-cream, skin. He could have passed for a child of the Kuchiki family. Rukia smiled at the baby boy, her decision made. The two twins, fathered by her husband, Ichigo Kurasaki wanted to have a look at the baby that came in a basket.

"Len, Rin, let's go show your father your new baby brother." said Rukia. She would not let a child be abandoned, never. She knew what it was like, and it was an ugly life resulting mainly in death. "Hmm...yeah, say hi to your brother, Rue."

Both children looked at the small child in their mother's arms. "Hi, Rue! I'm your-" "-big sister! And I'm your-" "-big brother!" The twins said, finsihing their senteces. Rin, the oldest of the two was a girl, and there was Len who was now the middle child. There hair was a very strange predicatement however, foor it was black yet it had natural streaks of orange. However they got the eyes of their mother, big violet eyes.

Meanwhile~

Lilinette watched from the bushes nearby, across the river. She had followed the basket, making sure it had been safe. Behind her was Orihime who had been dragged by Lilinette. Orihime cried silently. Her little boy was going to be Kuchiki. What would they do when they discover the hollow hole. The worst came to mind. Orihime felt like taking back her baby, right then and there who's name was NOT Rue, but rather Eru Akira. Her hands shook.

"Come on. We need to leave before they notice us." Orihime said, her tone pained. "Hai." The two slave women made their way back, though as they left, Orihime whispered to the wind. "Eru you're safe now and safe you'll stay. Grow, come back someday. Come and help us."

Orihime felt like wailing, though her and Lilinetter slowly dissapeared from the nicer side of life and went back to their own homes. The shakcs where they were slaves, were they grew there hair and then were forced to cut it to make wigs. Where they were forced to work even after their skin was rubbed raw from the stone, or their fingernails bled. Where they were given rags and scraps as, accomadation. Where they were waiting for them, to kill more of their kind, because their kind was hated.

* * *

**About a Centuary Later**

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday, Rue!" exclaimed Rin and Len at the same time. Both were now 17 years old in appearence and growing in reitatsu and progressing in their Academy studies. Rin, Len, and Rue were gathered at a small resturant, celebrating Rue's birthday. They always came to the human world for birthdays and holidays. Right now they were at a pizza shop. "So, Rue what'ch-" Len was cut off and his cellphone began to beep wildly. "You know what that means~" Rin sang.

"Hollows." said Rue, his voice for once having feeling. "Well, we know how much you like having fun," began Len. "So why don't you go solo this time." Rue arched one of his eyebrows. He dug in his jeans pocket and took out the candy dispenser. "Whatever you say." Rue always found his soul reaping abilities different. First off, when he released his shikai, he himself transformed not his sword. There would also be something on his head though he was never able to take it off.

So Rue in spirit form, which was suprsingly normal except for the marks at the corners of his eyes, and a tiny hole. His hollow detector guided him to a graveyard. Yet there was no hollow in sight. Just a young woman and a small girl. Yet when he pointed his cellphone towards them, it went crazy. "Must be malfuntioning again, that trash Urahara always does this."

"Well come on Lilinette, we don't want Haribel to worry." said the young woman. She had short orange hair, and sad grey eyes, with specks of hazel. "Of course, I'm suprised we haven't been detected yet. All thanks to Urahara." replied the young girl, she had pink eyes and platinum blonde hair, cut short. Rue had been preparing to leave when he heard what the young girl said. Urahara?!

"Bye then big brother, I hope you're looking after Eru, I bet you're proud of him! Tell Ulquiorra I said, Hi; see you next year." Said the orange-haired woman, they had been visiting a grave. As they turned to leave both of them froze when they saw Rue.

Rue confused, they could see him?! "Lilinette, run." Why were they running. Yet Lilinette remained frozen. "Ulquiorra?"

"Orihime, Ulquiorra is dead. This must be...I think this is Eru." said Lilinette. Stunned.

"Eru? Eru! I knew you would find us! I knew it! Are you going to help us?" exclaimed Orihime, tears of joy running down her face. She began to run towards Rue, or Eru. Though Rue backed away, "Get away from me, _hollow_."

He drew his sword, the guard in shape of an eye, the handle wrap was aquamarine, glinting both blue and green. The sheath a dark blue. "Don't come any closer, _hollow trash._" If anything Rue hated hollows and useless things or as he dubbed them; trash. "B-but I'm y-your m-mother!"

"How dare you." Rue, cold, cruel. There was a dark side to Rue that only came out in combat. He struck her with his blade. She went down, clutching her wound, bleeding heavily. Lilinette went to her, "You, you...monster." She spat.

"You're the monsters. Eating helpless souls, trying to wipe out Soul Society, I know about that. How you're kind tried to kill us." Rue countered. However he had been told the sugar-coated truth. That Hueco Mundo's Hollows were blood-thirsty and had tried to take over the shinigami. That the shinigami joined together to get rid of the threat.

"Lies, lies, lies! You weren't even ther, boy." said Lilinette with disdain. Rue snorted, and retaliated, "And you were?"

"I was. We don't age, ever. We remain the same age we died with, forever." Lilinette's eyes held fire. "It's okay...he doesn't...know..." Orihime whisppered. she coughed up a bit of blood. "River, flow...gently for me...Do you know...somewhere...he can live...free? River, deliver...him there..." Orihime sang, tears flowing down her face. Her eyes were now a dull, weak, gray.

Memories came flooding back into Rue. His eyes widened and he ran, just ran.

"Look at what you've done! You nearly killed you're** _own mother_**!"

* * *

**A/N**: You hate me now right? Right?! Gah...I think it was terrible, I need to get back into writting mode! Wah~ Leave a review and tell me what you think, the platter of cookies is over there by the button. kuku...hau hau~ Clicku the button then- .


	7. La Luna y Todo su Amor

**AN:** [sorta] UlquiHime (writing activity.)

(Doing a little oneshot or drabble to get myself thinking for my Boo Radley Point-of-View Essay. *grr!*)

**Summary:** Orihime. Contemplation on Ulquiorra's part; for all she does now is gaze at the moon. Here she is, trapped in Las Noches. She longs for the light presented by the moon.

**Pairing: **UlquiHime

**Rated K+** for suggested insanity.

**ULQUIORRA is ALIVE!! **

* * *

The woman sits in the middle of the room. Gazing at the moon. She longs for it, dearly, desperately. Now, after all this unmeasurable time, she knows my presence. She seems…not herself. She keeps gazing at the moon; her eyes glazed over.

She has a…what did she call it again? Ah, yes. A dreamy look; she's most likely thinking of her world.

I see no point in dwelling on such things. Humans are pathetic. Humans are so breakable, easily killed and devoured. It is plain and simple. They are trash.

She refuses to see the reason in my doctrine, saying that Humans are more then that. That those creatures have a heart. Yet I see no heart. My eyes see all; what it does not see, does not exist.

The Woman told me of a dream she had. A nightmare, yet that word would unsuitable in this world. This world whose entire existence is simply a nightmare. She told me I had died. I told her it was impossible. Upon searching my face, she shook her head. I no longer had patience with her tactics and told the Woman to eat.

For once she followed my request.

Since then, all she does is gaze at the Moon. She eats and sleeps, and bathes, but the rest of her time is spent gazing at the moon. The Woman seems to become reclusive. She no longer talks to me, her guard. (Her warden.)

She simply continues to gaze at the Moon.

* * *

**A/N: **Just preparing for some Boo Radley luff; clicku the button if you deem it worthy. I will continue the Prince of Egypt inspired story soon. =]


	8. Pesadias

**AN:** Continuing with the Prince of Egypt Arc, since it seemed to be liked a bit.

**Summary:** Faced with the fact that he's nearly killed his own mother, his father long dead, he searches for answers.

**Pairing: **UlquiHime

**Rated K**

**ULQUIORRA is dead. **=(

* * *

_  
"Look at what you've done! You've nearly killed you're **own mother!**"_

_  
He was running. Running from the shadows that chased him. He was afraid, so very afraid. He didn't understand it. He saw the guards of the palace, katanas drawn chasing after him. Keep running! Don't stop! They would kill him, he was sure. There was blood on their hands. He came to the river, he had seen this river before. Yet this river...his home, was on the other end. He stumbled, and fell. Into the dark abyss of the churning water that consumed him. He heard wails and his vision was painted red._

_  
He screamed; and cried. He couldn't breathe. They're were little hands clutching onto him, from all sides. Everything was red, so red. He was trying to surface, the little hands let go. They seem to have disappeared. As he broke the river's surface, he saw why._

_  
It was a river of corpses. Filled with to the brim with babes and their blood. He retched and went under again._

* * *

Rue awoke. He was sweating like mad and he felt hot. He was unable to draw enough breath into his lungs. With every breath, his lungs seemed to burn. He felt as though he was on fire, a raging, white-hot, fire.

He sat himself up and put his head in his hands. Trying to make sense of his thoughts, which were so very confusing at the moment. He was shaking, uncontrollably. He had been having these types of nightmares ever since..._that day._ Rin and Len had tried, in vain, to make him talk. Rue knew that it would be best if he kept his mouth shut. They stopped pestering him once he had glared at them. They dropped the subject.

He tried to calm himself, drawing long, deep, breaths. It eased his heartbeat and the urge for air was no longer as great.

Rue needed to leave this place, he needed answers. There was only one place that came to mind, and only a few people whom he could ask. He quickly put on some traveling clothes, strapped his katana to his side and prepared himself for what he was about to ask.

He ran down the halls and hid behind the pillars, avoiding everyone in the home, the guards, his parents, his uncle. The few people of the Sereitei who had come on urgent business. He soon left the Kuchiki household behind and sighed, relieved.

With a determined look on his face, he headed for the poor district; the Slave District. It had no number, for it lay inside the walls, but it was near forest by the prison. It was a desert of sand and heat, this place created simply for their torment. Simply for their punishment.

After properly adjusting his cloak so that the hood covered his face, he ran. Ran as fast as he possibly could, hoping that no one could recognize him.

He began to see the first line of...shacks. Rue began to hope feverishly that they were here.

These people were already awake, preparing for the day. He crossed their streets and stopped only when he bumped into someone. "ULQUIORRA!" yelled a blue-haired slave.

Rue gave him a confused look and pushed on, avoiding the man's calls. How annoying, what trash.

_No Rue, don't think like that. Ever._

Rue thoroughly confused, pushed on.

She had to be here somewhere.

She had orange, fiery, hair. Not as much as...never mind that.

He saw her and he ran to her, turned her around, roughly.

She was covered in bandages; he flinched.

"Eru...?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...that was lame. Clicku the button and here is some Pie.


	9. El Murcielago y su Familia

**AN:** Continuing with the Prince of Egypt Arc, since it seemed to be liked a bit.

**Summary:** Faced with the fact that he's nearly killed his own mother, his father long dead, he searches for answers. He goes to his mother, she already waiting for this day to come, is prepared. Memories are invaded and she can't bare to tell him all the horrors of the War.

**Pairing: **UlquiHime

**Rated K+**

**ULQUIORRA is dead. **=(

* * *

"So...you want to know about your father." Her eyes were dead. She looked at him, with the same dead look she gave Ulquiorra all those years ago. Her grey eyes, with the tiny specks of hazel, seemed to look at his very soul. Then again, this was mother. His _real _mother. "It would be a very long tale...tell me...what do you know of the war all those years ago?"

Orihime's upper lip trembled as if fearing what words her son would speak, and she had a right to do so. Their was so much deceit, a huge web of lies, treachery, and betrayal.

Rue looked at the expression that his mother had. She looked broken, like a doll. Like those antique porcelain dolls he had seen once. With their wide glass eyes and false happiness. How they were beautiful yet unnerving for the obvious sadness they carried on their porcelain faces.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, licking his lips and wetting the inside of his suddenly dry mouth, he began.

"The Hollows wished to grow stronger. They stole something from us and changed themselves, made themselves stronger. They made themselves..._human._ They were lead by a great Hollow, the King of all Hollows. We needed to get that artifact back from them and destroy it, so that it would never be used by the wrong hands ever again. The greedy Hollows slaughtered us as we tried to reach...a..sort of...agreement. They had infiltrated the human world by the thousands and began to lay destruction to Karakura Town. The Shinigami had yet to lose faith, we drove them back. We stormed Hueco Mundo and destroyed everything we found there. With the Hollows that we found, we enslaved and executed them for their crimes."

Orihime laughed bitterly. It was hoarse and hard; the sound pierced Rue's ears, he hadn't expected it all.

"So they told you _that._ I wonder...who wanted to come up with it. Then again...the truth is so much darker, so much more..." She trailed off as her eyes wandered towards the wall of the shack they were in.

She sighed, as if defeated. "Your father is...was...a great man." She blinked back tears. "Do not...judge him harshly...please." Her voice cracked as she seemed on the brink of tears. "I beg that of you, before I begin." Rue nodded, not entirely understanding what she meant by such.

Orihime closed her eyes and blinked away the tears. She scrunched up her face in a frown, swallowed the small lump in her throat and began.

"That artifact that you spoke of is called the Hougyoku. It was not stolen by the Hollows, it was given to them. By a Shinigami-"

"We would never do such a thing! The Shinigami are more then that! They wouldn't mingle with such-"

Upon seeing his mother's stern look, he quieted again.

"As I was saying, this Shinigami was a man who wanted to be God. His name was Aizen Sosuke. He took the Hougykou by ripping Kuchiki Rukia's soul and with it he was able to turn the Hollows into Arrancar. The process is called, Shinigamification. The Hollows wanted to power, not ordinary Hollows. But the Menos were who Aizen tempted, the Gillians, the Adjuchas, and the Vasto Lordes. He turned them into Arrancar, those who've ripped off their masks. Their new found powers manifested in their swords and their shikai and even bankai laid with the transformation of themselves. They called it their **_R_****esurrección.** Their Resurrection. They came to the Human World after Ichigo Kurosaki and in the end, captured me." She laid a hand on her chest, close to her heart. She smiled knowingly.

Rue's eyes widened. "But you didn't mean to betray Soul Society! Why are you slave then? You hadn't done anything wrong!"

Orihime smiled, comforted by her son's words. "Eru, but I _did _betray the Soul Society. I had you. Though we will get to that later...Now, I had been captured by Ulquiorra Cifer (Schiffer), ranked Fourth in the Espada. The Espada were a group of elite Arrancars, known for their ability in combat. I met and dined with Aizen and the Espada. Along with the other Shinigami, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. With the Arrancar, whom had simply lived in Las Noches, the shinigami came and destroyed their home. Yet this is what Aizen wanted and he trapped them there as he headed to Karakura Town to end the battle." Orihime looked up at Rue.

"Do you understand now? I stayed there for months, yet time is non-existent Hueco Mundo. A month there in Hueco Mundo is unmeasurable. My time spent there was years, though in the Human world, it can be as little as a day, a week, a month. In that time my guard was Ulquiorra, the very one who captured me." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"So much happened, yet there is so little time. Then again, this is only what I can tell you with words. I was prepared for this, he kept everything locked away, just for you. That's what your father did..." Orihime's smile was a tight, thin line.

Orihime got up and moved to a corner of the house, she crouched down and placed her fingers on the floor. Making small, near undetectable movements, she revealed a door. She pulled it up and motioned for Rue to come closer. It was a small door, with a small hole in the ground, there was a variety of possessions. Rue began to wonder why they had sent him down the river, they could have simply put him in here! Then again she probably had her reasons.

She began to move the objects there, an article of white clothing, a piece of broken blade and what was left of its hilt and guard. There was even broken hairpins, an aged photograph, even a small, dried up flower. Then she found what she seemed to be looking for. It was a small box which she drew from the hole. Shutting the door, once again making intricate designs in the floor, it seemingly disappeared. "Your father, left you this...it contains all his memories." Orihime tenderly opened the box and inside lay an eye. A sparkling emerald-green eye. It's pupil slit, like a cat; Rue simply gazed at it.

Orihime looked up at him, gesturing for him to take it. "You must crush it in your hand and you will see everything that he saw."

Rue shook his head; "I can't. I can't! I can't...I can't get rid of the last piece you have of him." Orihime sighed as she looked at the eye in the small box. "Don't worry...there is a way around crushing it...though it may not work."

Rue nodded as he looked her. "Pour your reitatsu in it, your _real reitatsu._ Use your Inner Hollow and you will be able to use his memories without destroying them..."

Rue eyebrows began to knit together. "I have no Hollow, how am I suppo-"

"You were born from Hollows but mothered from a Human. I have faith in you, though it might help if say something..." She trailed off, her theory sketchy and nearly improbable.

"What should I say?"

"Tosaze, Murushirago."

Rue looked inside of himself, concentrating on that single phrase. He was falling, deeper and deeper into a Dark Abyss. He couldn't understand it. They were tendrils all over him, yet none of them gave off the darkness that was in this phrase. He fell, faster and faster. He became afraid and he reached for one, to stop him from falling. Yet he slipped and continued to fall.

He began to let the fear consume, his very being. He was being chilled to bone, yet he welcomed the onslaught of new feelings. he felt something begin to wrap around him, he grasped it. Upon his touch...everything, every memory, every feeling, every part of his being...merged with that of the eye. With that of eye of his father.

He saw it all.

And with that knowledge, he knew what he must now do.

He must free these people.

_Above all, he must reveal the **Truth.**_

* * *

**A/N: Clicku the button? **this made no sense, but I wanted him to have some sort of GRAND REVELATION. (Of some sort.) Ugh. Grr. It's crap, bash it by clicking the review button and tell me how bad it is! (Or you can tell me how good you think it is. It really counts on what YOU THINK OF IT!) Anyway here's a cookie, munch on it as you review~


	10. El Espejo

**Summary:** He haunts her, whispers things to her, and accompanies her everywhere she goes. She cannot escape his image whether she wants to or not.

**Pairing: **UlquiHime

**Rated T**

* * *

Orihime gets up for the day, grabs a brush and brings her self close the mirror. Her hair is long, just how it was when she left. She brushes her hair, her eyes blank, starring at the mirror before her. A reitatsu flare and the feeling of claws clutching her shoulders makes her shiver. This happened yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that...She doesn't know what to make of it.

"You've entrusted me with your heart..."

She whispers, softly, reaches towards her reflection. "What am I to do?"

The claws' grip tightens, she feels a tickling sensation by her ear. "Because of the heart, I..."

"Lust for you."

She knows, and he knows, that if anything, she will never, ever be able to escape him. Death or not, Ulquiorra's likeness will remain with her.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short.


End file.
